


Dreams Slipping Away

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unconscious, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: All Sport wanted was to spend time with him. But maybe that had been too much to ask





	Dreams Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 10 Prompt: Unconscious

Sportacus knew he was being unreasonable. Selfish.  
  
There was no reason he should be upset that Robbie was asleep. Yes, they had tentatively made plans. But those plans had hinged on whether or not the tall man was awake or not.  
  
Currently he was unconscious. Spread out on a particularly sunny bench. Sportacus hovering over him uncomfortably.  
  
He knows Robbie has issues with insomnia, gets exhausted easily, constantly irritated by the smallest things. He knows that the man strives to get sleep when he can, fighting his mind tooth and nail to get rest where he can. Trying to relax more so that the kids playing doesn't make him silent and grumpy.  
  
Sportacus had been thrilled when he said he was trying. Trying for himself, and trying for this gentle bond of friendship they shared.  
  
Sport wants to push the boundaries of their relationship. Wants to learn more about Robbie. Wants to spend more time with him. Wants to find a place in Robbie's heart to call his own.  
  
A difficult task when Robbie is passed out on a bench, in the middle of the day.  
  
Sportacus flipped over a short wall and sprinted a short ways away from the sleeping man. "Ship! Book!" he called into the blue of the sky.  
  
The book he was currently reading fell spine down into his hand, his lips pulling into a soft smile. The cover was simple purple, 'How To Be: A Villain's Guide' written in gold. A simple R.R. was in the corner.  
  
It had taken him forever to track down the book. His Robbie was the number one villain after all. Well that wasn't entirely true. Robbie wasn't his, not while sleep had a claim on him.  
  
The hero shook his head and headed back towards Robbie. He sat with his back against the edge of the bench. Normally he would do press ups or crunches while reading, but he didn't want to disturb the sleeping man behind him.  
  
Well, that wasn't true either. He did want to wake him up. But that would be selfish and rude. So he would have to let him sleep. Keep himself preoccupied. Perhaps he would be able to walk Robbie back to his lair at the very least.  
  
Soon the only thing accompanying him was the wind whispering through the trees, and the gentle sound of his fingers turning the pages. The occasional soft noise coming from the man behind him.  
  
Those noises were the most painful. All he wanted was to spend time with Robbie. Clearly that was too much to ask for.  
  
Another page, another soft sound, leaves rustling.  
  
Sport couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't sit here, listening to Robbie sleep. It hurt too much. Like he had picked sleep over the hero. He thought that they had moved past constantly trying to get him to leave Lazy Town. Who knew all he had to do was just take a nap on a bench after making plans to really cut deep.  
  
Sport closed the book, and slowly extricated himself from his position on the ground. He slowly walked away from the villain. Slowly tearing his heart away with each dull thud traveling up his leg.  
  
By the time he crawled into bed on the airship, he was surprised that the front of his uniform hadn't been stained red with how much his heart hurt. Now it was his time to close his eyes, and his dreams would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I told myself I would take a small break. I hope you enjoyed this! If you did let me know! Or come say [hello](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
